Rena Scheris Tearson
Dragon of Courage |nationality = Atlantean Elf |affiliations = Tearson Tribe Team "Dragons" |occupation = Student Summoner of ice magic |status = Alive |birth place = Dragon's Maw |guardian ghost=None |birthday = May 17 |age = 18-17(debut) 19(preskip) 21(after time skip) |hair = Blue |height = 161 cm (5'3") |weight = 100 lbs (49.kg) |eyes = Light Blue |family = '' Mikoto Maria Thurwolf (Mother) '' Christopher Tearson (Uncle) '' Stefania De Vil Rhodes (Aunt)'' Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf (Half-Older Brother) '' Lilly Michelle Thurwolf (Half-Older Sister) '' [[Millie Marson|Millanna "Millie" Thurwolf]] (Niece) '' Renako Kuina Tearson (cousin/"Twin Sister") '' Ayeka Nayru Tearson (Grandmother) }} She is the first daughter to Mikoto Maria and the niece to Christopher "Reeve" Tearson and she also the Half-Sister to Eliskuya and Lilly. she is also the holder of the Crystal of Courage Personality as a child Rena is a gifted young girl whose dream is to have her family reunited with others. and she uses her unique ice powers to achieve this Perhaps it may happen. when she discovers she cannot change things from now on. she can somehow understand and learn to accept the present for what it is now. little within Rena she was always the worried type, when she was younger as she aged to a teenager. she was a bashful yet friendly who cared for her family as well as her half-brother's friends. She has been described as a kind girl is known to be quite known of her shyness. she is able to focus on something. and face things by herself.when she is needed. she also a little shy times.but she seems out-going and calm when she got a little older. she also had a romantic side at times which she becomes rather being embarrassed of things.unlike her twin cousin she was always blushing a lot and quite the chicken type when it comes to ghosts Character Relationships *The First daughter to Mikoto Maria Thurwolf *The Aunt to [[Millie Marson|Millie Millanna Thurwolf]] *The Half-Sister to Lilly Michelle Thurwolf and Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf *The Cousin/"Twin sister" to Renako Kuina Tearson Appearance She has short blue hair, with atlantean elf pointy ears, with light blue eyes, however According to her half-older brother's ex-girlfriend Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi she may be Identical to her cousin Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip as she got a bit older. she now wears brown shoes with white stockings and a dark blue skirt. with a dark purple sweater-vest with a long sleeve shirt with hot pink lining. with Vincent Vyron Tearson's cloak in a form of a hood Weapon :See More: Rena's Crystal Sword & Shield History Past Little is known about her past other then was born at Dragon's Maw. this states that Rena was a young girl with magical ice powers, who is Mikoto Maria Tearson's daughter. She later received a gift of the power of cryokinesis at the age of four. later on she was later under the care of Ayaka Nayru Tearson when she was a child. when her mother left the household Childhood Family Reunion Etymology the name meaning of her name was pointed by her half brother, her name comes from "Rena"(Melody) and her middle name "Scheris" (Above Holy) Character Trivia References External Links Category:Atlantean Elf Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Thurwolf Tribe Member Category:Tearson Tribe Member